


Odiferous

by c0rn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Armpit Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Forbidden Love, M/M, Scent Kink, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rn/pseuds/c0rn
Summary: A man after a long day of work, a teenage son, and a sense of smell. What happens?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Odiferous

**Author's Note:**

> This might be one of the dirtiest things I've written, and surprisingly, it's not a fanfic! ...well, a little. First off, I based the characters off of an animated movie about an illustrator's parents who are real people, but the character designs were so appealing, I had to do something about it. And so to avoid tainting the identities of those real people (and besides, their characterization here is already too deviated from them), I just changed the names, basically lending itself to an original work. That's it.
> 
> As per usual, this story is super problematic, but it's FICTIONAL. As the old saying goes, "don't like, don't read."

Whenever Mr. Bridges came home from work, Roger Bridges could always tell by the scent in the air. His dad was a milkman and his coat that smelt of stale milk was unmistakable. Mrs. Bridges was against letting it dry in the corner where the pipes were so he just hanged it on the chair he sat on. Although he already rode an electric milk float to make his deliveries, the man would still be covered in sweat after work, so he had to hang his dress shirt to dry on the chair on top of his coat leaving him to sit and rest with just his pants and white vest on.

Roger was being tested again.

His father would sit down, light a cigarette, and after a few puffs of smoke, he would recline and put both his hands behind his back. He would always lounge in a way that made him expose it countless times--Roger was thinking about his dad's armpits.

Roger reckoned that he had a fetish for armpits even though he was still embarrassed to admit it to him, which was odd considering that out of all the things they shared with each other, that was the one thing he was hesitant with. And they've shared many. To put it simply, Roger and his father, Mr. Bridges, have... an unusual relationship.

Ever since he was a child, Roger always felt much closer to his dad than to his mum. He loved them both equally, of course, but he found himself getting along much better with his dad. To that end, Mr. Bridges showed him all about sex as soon as he found out his son had been getting an erection when he was just 11 years old. Roger was taken aback how big his dad was when he saw it for the first time, leaving him to wonder if he would even him once he was fully grown. He was a man now, Mr. Bridges had said to Roger, and that he would bestow upon him a gift only a father can give to his son.

Of course, they knew it was wrong and that no father would do something of the sort to his own child, but there was also no father anyone like him, Roger had pondered. Mr. Bridges was a good man; he was patient; he was understanding; he liked to laugh and smile; he walked with a spring in his step; and most of all he was not afraid to show his love to his son. Roger looked at his face and hoped to be as handsome as his father once he reached his age. It was then the boy realised what a privilege it was to have him as a father and for him to be his son.

They were not always alone and yet they did the most they could with their limited privacy. Roger's mum had been doing the chores all day and had an early night, leaving him the only one awake in the house until his dad came home.

Roger waited for his dad to finish his cigarette and anytime now, he would relocate to the sitting room and rest there.

Less than half an hour later, he had laid on the sofa and instantly fell asleep. Apparently, it had been a busy day and Roger could feel his dad's tiredness earlier when he walked in. The boy tiptoed towards his sleeping father and just as he expected, his arms were over his head, leaving his armpits unprotected whilst his tall frame was awkwardly squeezed in the furniture. Roger hoped his dad's snores would block out his own heavy breathing.

He took a closer look at his armpit and he saw the bits of sweat shining in the light amongst the hairs. A strong smell also emitted from it; the smell of a working man. His mum did not take kindly to his dad's odour, and not helping was the man's weird habit of washing himself in the kitchen sink with only a towel instead of taking a bath in the tub which he only did sparingly. Aside from the stale milk that lingered faintly because of the coat he had worn, he also smelt of sweat, musk, and tobacco, which Roger grew to like.

 _There's no manlier smell_ , he thought. He could feel himself stiffen in his pyjamas.

Slowly, he wrapped his hands around his dad's shoulder and began to touch his armpit, feeling the wiry hairs and moist skin on his fingers. He squeezed them gently. They felt soft. The sensation made him feel hot, he could swore he was going red from his nose to his ears. Roger simply could not hold back the temptation of burying his face into his dad's musty armpit. It needn't be a fantasy anymore.

So he closed his eyes and moved his face closer, nose first into the armpit, tickling his nose and the smell having an almost hypnotic effect on him. But it did not last for at that very moment, Mr. Bridges stirred awake and began to sit up making Roger yelp and stumble back.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Mr. Bridges tiredly.

"Dad, it's not what you think!" cried Roger who was becoming frantic. "You were tired... a-and your armpits--I mean, you're home--I-I...I..."

"Settle down, son," he hushed at the boy. "You'll wake up the entire town." He sighed and raised one arm to his head. "So you like my armpits, eh, boysie?"

"And you think it's disgusting, right?" sulked Roger.

"No, I don't feel that way at all," he replied. "Although... It is a little strange." He moved his hand to the back of his head, spreading his armpit wider. "What do you fancy so much about this?"

"Dad, stop!" Roger covered his face, flustered as ever. "Don't show it so much!"

"Listen, it's fine," reassured Mr. Bridges. "You can do anything you want with it."

Roger looked up from his hands. "Really?"

"Sure. I am rather curious."

Roger gave it some thought. He couldn't believe it was really happening. He should've known that his dad would understand. He didn't even know why he had doubts in the first place. He should've just been honest. Just as he was about to say something, his father spoke.

"Wait, don't you want me to wash myself first? I'm all filthy."

"No, Dad! You're perfect just the way you are. This is exactly what I've been wanting."

"Alright, son. If you say so."

"Right. Now Dad, raise your arms and put your hands behind your head."

Mr. Bridges did just that. "Like this?"

"Blimey, Dad!" he exclaimed. "How did I not notice? You look so much more handsome when you're dirty like this."

"I wish your Mum felt the same," laughed Mr. Bridges.

"Ok, Dad, I'm going to touch them now."

Whilst Roger softly glazed his hands on the soft and damp skin, Mr. Bridges grinned at the light sensation of his son's touch.

"Ugh... that tickles."

Roger began squeezing them both, first softly then firmer and firmer with each squeeze until a visible blush began to form on his father's face. Roger danced his fingers around the lining of his father's armpit, twiddling them up and down and switching to pinching the very middle of the hair covered skin, almost kneading them like a piece of clay. He pulled his fingers away, and sniffed them aggressively earning a weird look from his dad.

"Dad, I'm so sorry I ever said you were dirty. I had no idea I would enjoy this so much. It smells so... you."

Roger moved his face closer to his dad's armpit, basking in the man's intoxicating aroma. Then he licked the centre most part of the armpit, not at all bothered by the hairs on his tongue. Roger even seemed to enjoy it as a hiccup escaped Mr. Bridges' lips.

"Dad, you made a funny noise," noted Roger. "Does it feel that good?"

"Roger..." Mr. Bridges only managed to utter his son's name as the boy continued to assault the hairy, hollow region beneath his shoulder, taking in occasional sniffs.

"Dad, I can't hold it anymore." Roger got up on the sofa. Standing there, he pulled down his pyjama bottoms, releasing his hard cock in front of his dad's face.

"Do you want me to lick it?"

"No. I want to rub it here." Roger pointed the head of his penis into the armpit. His dad flinched at the sensation when it touched him.

"What's the matter? Can't I do it?"

"I really don't mind but... it's just so odd."

Roger began to rub the underside of his penis on the hairy pit, up and down. He couldn't tell if the wet feeling was his precum or his dad's sweat. Either way, the mix was bringing him closer and closer to his climax.

"Dad, I wanna come!"

"Right there? Right now?"

Roger couldn't help it and he began jerking his penis, aiming for his dad's pit. Once he felt like it's finally coming out, he pushed his dick into the pit.

"I'm coming, Dad!"

"Wait! Son--"

Before Mr. Bridges could say anything, Roger had already ejaculated his semen all over his armpit, sperm mixing with sweat, the salty odour of skin and fluids combined.

"Roger, look at this mess!" he complained.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'll take care of it."

"No, stop. Let me."

Mr. Bridges began to lick the semen off of his armpit, impressing his son who looked in fascination. The sight was so scandalous, Roger could feel himself becoming hard again.

"Come here," ordered Mr. Bridges. He pulled his son by the collar and kissed him, forcing him to share his own seed that was still swimming around on his tongue. Roger could feel his dad trying to reach for his throat.

 _When did Dad have such a long tongue_ , he asked to himself.

"You are one peculiar young man. How long have you been wanting to do that?"

"You just look so... handsome. Especially when you wear that shirt. I love it when I get to see your arms, and when you raise them. And the way you smell... It just... makes me feel something. I haven't been able to tell you because I thought you would be repulsed."

Mr. Bridges gave him a smile. He was flattered, knowing how much his son found him attractive from his looks and down to his smells. He was also more aroused now by his words, and wiped a sweat from his brow.

"Alright, you've had your fun. Now it's my turn."

Mr. Bridges gestured for Roger to kneel down in front of him. Once the boy was down there, he pushed his head down onto his crotch, letting his throbbing erection hit his son's face when he unfastened his trousers.

"Cor blimey, that stench," exclaimed Roger.

"You like that, son?" he asked. "I've been sweating in these pants all day and night. Take a good long whiff of that knob."

When Roger did just that, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The smell was so strong and so virile. He buried his face on his father's pubes, taking in the scent trapped in those hairs which had become moist with sweat as well. It was just like his dad's armpits, but dirtier. Roger brought his nose to the base of his dad's penis, taking in the smell of the skin between his shaft and balls.

"That's it, my boy. So dirty," he quipped.

"Only because of you, Dad," replied the boy.

Eventually, the temptation to swallow his father's length overtook and Roger licked the tip of the penis that was already dripping with precum, savouring the salty-sweet taste. Slowly, he began taking the dick into his mouth, sucking and letting his saliva lubricate the member, making it easier to take him in more and more.

"Take your time, boysie."

 _I know, I know!_ thought Roger, who could only respond with a grunt.

Mr. Bridges could barely hold in his moans that he had to put a hand to his mouth in case his wife heard the commotion going on. He couldn't believe he did such a good job of teaching his son how to please him in such a way. He felt a sense of pride knowing that the baby he held in his arms all those years ago would be the one to give him the love that he'd been craving. He loved his wife, but she wasn't the adventurous type when it came to lovemaking. He didn't want to say he didn't please her because she did, but just not when it came to sexual matters. However wrong it may be, he now had his son and he did not need to pester his wife any longer. So in a way, everybody wins.

"Look at you, enjoying the cock that made you," he said with a low grumble. "How does it feel, my boy?"

"It feels wonderful," he answered. "I owe everything to this tool. I want to give it the pleasure it deserves. I feel so blessed to be your son. I love you so much, Dad!"

"Oh, my son!" he cried. "Let me put my love inside of you."

"Oh yes, Dad!"

Roger pulled down his pants and climbed on top of his dad, aiming his hole on his dad's penis. Mr. Bridges raised his arms, doing that familiar pose.

"Hold on right here, my boy."

Roger held a firm grip on his father's shoulders, pushing his thumb in the middle of those hairy armpits as he impaled himself on his dad's stiff rod. The older man could not stop the loud moan from escaping his lips from the sensation under his arms and the tight warmth enveloping his member. He almost didn't care if anyone heard him at that point. He was so hot and covered in sweat that he was losing his sense of privacy whilst Roger had also sweated through his pyjama top when the boy started thrusting up and down. Mr. Bridges pulled off the garment from his son, leaving him fully naked for the world to see. It was at that moment he thought of tweaking the young man's rosy nipples which he noticed had become erect.

"Aahh! Dad!" he whined.

"Don't forget, I'm the one who discovered where you're most sensitive," he said with a smug tone. "I can make you scream."

"D-Don't...!" Roger could barely speak when his father's hips moved to hit the sweet spot inside his anus. "Mu--Mum... Sh-she'll hear us..."

"Why? Are you worried she'll tell if she saw us like this?" he teased between ragged breaths. "Such a gossip, your mother is."

Roger let out a whimper, covering his own mouth immediately. As much as he enjoyed these sessions with his dad, he was always on the fence when his dad would decide to penetrate him whenever there was a chance of being caught, perhaps, because his dad's excitement increased when he knew their private sessions weren't so private after all. It made him anxious to be seen the way his father was balls deep inside of him, shamelessly ramming his cock into his hole and hitting his prostate over and over again. And yet despite that, it also made his own cock so hard that it hurt and made his head flush with pent up arousal.

"Admit it, son. You like the idea of being caught as well, don't you? Does it get you excited like your daddy does?"

"P-please..." Roger couldn't get any words in. The excitement of it all and the fullness he felt between his cheeks made him choke a sob in an attempt to keep his voice as low as possible. He was getting very, very close.

"What's that, boy?" asked Mr. Bridges. His question fell on deaf ears when Roger's eyes closed shut and a tear ran down his cheek. Fortunately for Mr. Bridges, that was just the push that he needed.

He carried both their bodies to lay down on the couch, with himself hovering on top. In that position, he was able to increase the speed of his thrusts as well as being able to penetrate him deeper and deeper. With one stifled cry, Roger came hard, shooting his load all over his stomach, with some of it getting on his face. Not long after, Mr. Bridges also finally came on his son's abused hole, continuing to pump his seed until his hips spasmed to the very last drop.

Mr. Bridges' tired body fell on top of Roger's lithe frame where he could feel his chest rising up and down, his mouth emitting shallow breaths. He looked at Roger's face, where his blond hair was stuck to his forehead and his cheeks, nose, and ears were so red, it looked like they were glowing. They were both damped with sweat, sticky with dried semen between their bodies, sharing each other's warmth.

Roger, in his tired state, breathed in his father's neck. His smell remained strong as ever and it soothed him as his dad's arms began to cover him in a warm embrace where Roger decided to bury his nose in the part of his body that made him feel so excited in the first place. Mr. Bridges chuckled softly into his ear.

"I reckon we should take a bath after this," he said.

"Can we do it together, Dad?" asked Roger.

"That's what I meant, you daft ha'p'orth," he answered, tousling his son's wet locks.

Roger and his dad both laughed. He was ecstatic how great tonight had turned out and that he discovered a new way to please his dad if ever they would do it again. His dad should keep washing in the kitchen sink more often, so when he would come home from work, he could be cradled in his musky embrace like what they were doing right now. And Mr. Bridges, for his part, would do his best to provide his son that bliss for as long as he could.

**THE END**


End file.
